User blog:Yuugata no sora/Help with character?
Right so I have most of it sorted out, here's what I have: Liily History *not human *has lived in a meadow since like, since angels were a thing *meadow has remained unaffected in the cruddy condition of the rest of the world *basically lives with animals, keeping the balance (subconsciously) while playing uno with the raccoons *okay she doesn't keep the balance, more like she IS the balance but isn't really aware of it *one day the squad stumbles across her and she is confused as hell *catches up on all the info and helps squad when the need her but remains in garden *one day when stuff gets bad the meadow is destroyed and a lot of her animal buds are killed *joins the squad in grief and is pissed *becomes decent team member Appearance Gives off a cute and serene vibe when she's in a good mood but more of a tired and very irritated one when she's had a bad day. Has (just-past) shoulder-length blonde hair, gets bright orange streaks after joining squad. About 5'6" and has bright skin, as in it isn't very grey or pale. Has hazel eyes but are mostly blue. Alright eyebrows, short-ish eyelashes, meh lips, eyes tend to be wide, soft cheeks. Pixie ears, average sized, attached earlobes, unpierced. Very short nails, seem to be bitten down, thin and kinda bony fingers and feet. Small wrists and arms, somewhat thing legs but pretty average. Is a human rectangle, flatter than a beanpole. Feet and legs tend to be dirty and have scratches because of clothing choices. Casual Clothes Usually a loose t-shirt and either jeans or (uncommonly) a skirt. Doesn't wear shoes much, never wore shoes in the garden. Likes to tuck in her shirts sometimes but never very well??? They're usually half out half in. Will buy any regular t-shirt with anything printed on it - isn't a fan of t-shirts with fancy sleeves or anything like that. Is a fan of pastel but doesn't wear it often. Also likes big sweaters and will steal from Isa. Is not comfortable with low-resting jeans or skirts (also doesn't like low collars on shirts). Has socks with little grippy-paw pads on the soles, wears them inside quite a bit, especially on cold days. If she has to wear shoes it's either sneakers or converse and short white socks. Always wears pentagram necklace (even if it's under shirt). Sometimes puts hair up. Wastelander Clothes Wears like 3 layers of clothes, is an honourary winchester. Also wears pentagram necklace here. Does not wear skirts, only shorter jeans or jeans, if jeans they are rolled up a bit. Probability of her wearing shoes is about the same as at home, so not often. Usual outfit is a t-shirt half tucked into shorter jeans and over top a button up shirt then over top of that a jacket. Lots of useful pockets. Can hold many animals inside. Also wears feathers from animal friends, the only gift she was able to get before leaving the meadow. Usually wears it in hair (It's like a clip with a Cardinal feather, an Ostrich feather, a Kingfisher feather and a Raven feather). Occasionally wears fingerless gloves, probably will if it's cold (will also wear shoes). Meadow Clothes Shirt tucked nicely into pleated pastel skirt and pentagram necklace. Also some combination of the little gifts she's gotten over the years including a little tooth necklace, flower crowns, and those feathers. Hair was only blonde in the garden, no orange streaks. Ability (Reality Warping) Since she's apparently the balance, stuff happens around her when she isn't really paying attention, most notably when she sleeps. The closest I could find to what I'm talking about is Fred Jones from Supernatural and this little gif of a sleep witch whose powers only active when they sleep. When she sleeps the owls on her pillow might start hooting softly and you might see little people acting out her dream above her head. Nothing crazy, just a bit of a bonus. Might add other abilities but yeah. Symbolism Pentagram Necklace Originally was a circled pentagram, symbolising eternity and infinity, the cycles of life and nature. Circled pentagrams are the passiveform, implying spiritual containment of the magic circle and the personal, individual nature of the pagan religious path. It becomes damaged when the meadow is destroyed and becomes an open pentagram, symbolising an outgoing of oneself, prepared for conflict, aware, active. As a pagan religious symbol, the open pentagram represents an open, active approach. Symbolises how she loses her shit Feathers Cardinals represent renewed vitality and recognising self-importance, Kingfishers represent warmth, sunshine, prosperity and love, Ravens symbolise magic, shapeshifting and creation and the Ostrich feather is the symbol of the ancient Egyptian concept of truth, balance, order, harmony, law, morality, and justice, Ma'at. Liily is like a symbol or a concept of balance as well, perhaps by extension all of these, so there's that. Butterflies The butterflies and death and birth omens are still gonna be a thing, but she ain't gonna be the one dying this round. Category:Blog posts